I'm Already Home
by redforever
Summary: Complete AU of Dino Thunder season. When romance sparks between rangers, will they be able to live long enough to tell the tale? Or will heartbreak and sorrow follow this team? Bad summary, please R&R!
1. Love

Love

Love is a weird thing, you find it at the most unexpected of times. It's not something you can go looking for, nor will you find it if you do. If you find that love, true love not just the small interest but true deep love, it's something you won't want to give up.

I never expected to fall in love, sure I was dating many girls, sometimes at the same time, but I never expected to find one that my world would suddenly start to revolve around. To find someone you love that much is almost unsettling; I'd be laying awake at night, just dreaming about her and you know what? I never really cared.

What truly makes me mad is that I gave it all up. I'd give anything to have the time back that I had with her; to tell her I did love her and she wasn't just another, or so she said, 'Catch of the Day.' I don't know how many times I find myself wishing that that one day, that one stupid day, had been just a dream; and I'd wake up to find her there, waiting outside of the science room like always.

I doubt I'll ever get over her, just like I doubt she would know how much pain she's causing me after all this time. And yet, I don't think it would have mattered, things would have still ended the same way, even if I had known…


	2. Finals

Conner bit the tip of his eraser. Why did finals have to be today? He never even knew about it, how was he supposed to study? Of course, Ethan was already finished, grinning at him evilly. Kira wasn't much farther behind, or so he thought. She'd been writing something for a while now.

Staring at his own paper he scribbled down an answer, hoping it was right. The next problem stumped him though, although most of the problems had. Math never was his best subject, neither was English, Science, or any other class to be exact. Sighing he scribbled down a number, figuring he'd come back to it later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Geez! Never thought that test would be _that _hard!" Conner complained, slamming his locker shut. He cringed when he heard a large bang a few seconds later, signaling that, once again something had fallen. And by the sound of it, a few hard somethings.

Ethan suppressed a chuckle, "I don't think it was that hard…you just couldn't focus. How many times did you look around the room?"

Conner shrugged, "I don't know. But it wasn't my fault! You were staring at me!"

"You were even creeping me out Ethan, I had a hard enough time concentrating on my own test." Kira said holding out her hand, waiting for Conner to do the same. "Told you I had the change."

Conner offered his hand, watching as Kira dropped the coins one by one into his open palm. Pocketing the change he turned to Ethan, "See! You're even creeping out her!"

Ethan shrugged, "Whatever. At least midterms are over, I hated the science section."

Kira nodded, opening her locker to get out her backpack, "I know, that was torture. I mean, who's supposed to know what the meaning of Science is?"

"At least we don't have 'Bednerd' again next year." Conner replied, leaning against his locker, frowning when another bang came from inside it.

Rolling his eyes Ethan sifted his backpack higher up on his shoulder, "Yeah but now we have to suffer from a new teacher."

Kira slammed her locker, grinning when a thunk came from withen Conner's locker, "Come on guys, stop being so mean to Bednar. And I heard that this new teacher is actually going to be half way decent."

Shrugging Ethan started walking to the door, "Maybe. Hey aren't you excited Kira? We finally get to go to Brier's party!"

Kira glanced at Conner, "Don't you dare start bragging McKnight."

Conner grinned before following Ethan, " It's not my fault I went to it last year. Brier just happens to like soccer players."

Ethan glared at Conner, "Hey, aren't you forgetting something?"

Conner thought for a moment, "Not that I know of, what?"

"Oh, maybe your soccerball?" Kira said happily, watching Conner's face turn to white.

"No, I'm not going to open it…."


	3. Shopping

Authors Note: Sorry guys for not getting this up sooner. This was a really tough chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira sighed, what was so wrong with her outfits anyway? She even somewhat liked her plaid black and yellow skirt. She could have worn that. But no, Mariah had brought her here, determined to change her sense of style.

Picking up a yellow blouse she held it up for Mariah and Ariela to see before setting it back when they both frowned. She knew Mariah hated yellow so she wasn't bothered by her, but Ariela, the total fashion queen of the school, plus the nicer of the two, didn't seem to like any of her choices_. Maybe it_ was the fringes? Nah, that was the other one. Maybe the sequins? Oh wait, that really cute (or so she thought) pair of jeans had too many of those. So what was with it then? It had to be the designer label. Both of the girls hated them. As of now they were shopping in a small thrift shop on the outskirts of town.

Kira drifted towards a rack of pants, picking up a pair that had been bejeweled around the pockets and seems.

"Finally! Try that on. That's cute! Oh! And this shirt and jacket would look sooo cute with that!" Ariela gapsed, throwing her a blue tank with brown swirls and a faded denim jacket.

Kira rolled her eyes but walked into the nearest dressing room. As soon as she shut the door, a pair of brown beaded sandals slipped silently under the door.

She almost threw them back under the door, she almost stalked out of the store, she almost threatened the others with not going. She almost forgot that Conner would never forgive her if she backed out.

Last year had been hard enough on him, as they had found out when they found him sitting on the doorstep of Kira's house.

Ethan and Kira still had a hard time imagining Conner in the state that he was in on the fateful night.

"_Conner? What are you doing….what's wrong?" _ _Kira asked, sitting next to Conner who currently had his head in his hands._

"_I'm not going." Conner replied, shifting just a bit away from her. _

_The last couple of days he had begun to act different; disappearing at the first chance he got, sitting next to Devin in his classes instead of Ethan and Kira, and even skipping practice. They could only guess his absence was connected to him missing out on the party now._

"_Why?" Kira asked, too stunned to say anything else. This was the biggest party of the year, at one of the best houses in town. Being juniors made it virtually impossible to get into the party; usually only one or two made it a year._

_Conner shrugged, "I don't know, maybe because the only other person that I really know that's going is Aaron?"_

"_What's so wrong with him?" Kira replied, staring at a tree. This was not like him, usually he'd shrug off a problem like this. He would've dived head first into this party a month ago, why was he acting like this now?_

_Shrugging Connor followed Kira's gaze, half wondering what she was staring at. "He just hates my guts now, ever since I took center from him."_

_Kira nodded absentmindedly, trying to figure something out to say. When she couldn't find anything she sighed and stood up. "You're going to be the laughing stock of the whole school you know that? What will kids think when they find out their favorite, fearless center, won't even go to a party?"_

_Connor stood up along with Kira, his eyes blazing slightly. "They won't think anything. I'm going to the party."_

_The girl smiled, nodding happily. She knew how to manipulate Connor, and like always, she put it to good use. "Good. Now just don't flirt too much with the other girls."_

_Laughing Conner jogged to his car before sliding into the front seat. "You know me." _

_This time both laughed as Conner started the ignition and drove out of the driveway. Still chuckling Kira watched him go before returning to her house. She hoped this wasn't going to be too much of a disaster. _

Sighing Kira slipped on the outfit and walked out of the dressing room. How she hated clothes…


End file.
